baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Main Page
Yankees cap insignia.gif|New York Yankees|linktext=Check out the best team ever, the team with the most championships (27)! http://baseball.wikia.com/wiki/New_York_Yankees IMG_1468.JPG|The Bananas?|linktext=The Coastal Plain league have a new team...The Savannah Bananas Cubs cap insignia.gif|Chicago Cubs|link= http://baseball.wikia.com/wiki/Chicago_Cubs|linktext=The team that went 108 years without winning the World Series. IMG_1592.JPG|2018 All Star Game|link= http://baseball.wikia.com/wiki/Major_League_Baseball_All-Star_Game|linktext= The 2018 All Star Game was held in Washington, D.C. About Baseball Wiki Baseball Wiki is the free baseball encyclopedia that . We are currently editing Articles. Baseball Wiki has articles about almost anything that's everything related to the sport, baseball, from Minor League Baseball to Major League Baseball, from baseball players to baseball coaches and managers, from baseball stadiums to the history of baseball, and very much more from the past, present, and even the future of baseball. Baseball Wiki can be edited and changed by anyone, and is growing every single day. Sports Memorabilia display cases Baseball Wiki has the collaborative attempt to become one of best sites for information about anything related to baseball so its readers will be able to learn anything they want to learn about baseball. You can help! today and start articles to improve the quality of Baseball Wiki! If you want to request an article be added to the Wiki , see here. Featured article of the month November 2018 Did you know... * ... that rookie hurler Larry Gowell hit a double off of pitcher Jim Lonborg for his first and only Major League hit and the last by a pitcher in the regular season American League game before the start of the designated hitter rule? * ... that Ron Blomberg became the first official designated hitter in Major League Baseball history when he came to the plate moments before Orlando Cepeda did? * ... that Tom Seaver became the first pitcher to hurl more than two-hundred strikeouts during eight consecutive seasons that happened during the Expansion Era? * ... that Don Larsen is the only pitcher to pitch a perfect game in the World Series? * ... that the lowest recorded attendance at a Major League Baseball game is 347 fans? * ... that the most stolen base in baseball is second base? In the news Encyclopedia Contribute to Baseball Wiki If you are interested in contributing to Baseball Wiki, first. To learn how to start editing today, visit the ' '. You can use this page for testing your edits. It's quite simple, and free! To create a new article about something related to baseball (like the cubs) that you want to start working on, enter the name of the page you want to create in the box below and click "create article" to start editing the article: {C} bgcolor=#ffffff width=30 If the article you entered and tried to create is already created, feel free to edit that article instead. Edit as many articles as you want! If you don't know what to edit, to find one at random. Every single one of your edits will improve the growth of Baseball Wiki! Community Other websites of interest Baseball Wiki's sister projects __NOEDITSECTION__ fr: ko: ja: Category:Browse